rosa salvaje
by nickypooh
Summary: AU .- una historia de goku y milk


_**Esta es una historia de Goku y milk, me encantan son tan lindos, bueno es una historia basada en la canción "where the wild roses grow" de kylie minoge, se los aviso desde ya NO tiene final feliz, si no les gusta no lean**_

_**DBZ, Goku y Milk no me pertenecen, pero si tengo un peluche de Goku que es todo mío ^^ tampoco me pertenece la canción "where the wild roses grow", ni siquiera la computadora es mía :(**_

_-*-*-*-*-_

_Me llaman rosa salvaje pero mi nombre es milk, porque me llaman así no lo sé, porque mi nombre es milk_

**(Punto de vista de Goku)**

Era un día muy normal cuando la conocí, su larga cabellera negra bailaba con el viento y sus grandes ojos negros resplandecían como estrellas, al mirarme ella sonrió y ahí supe que ella seria la indicada, sus labios rojos como las rosas me cautivaron enseguida y desde ese día no deje de pensar en ella.

Al fin un día me arme de valor, le lleve una rosa roja, como las que crecen en el rio, no lo podía creer ella me había aceptado la rosa y me había dejado entrar a su casa, era un lugar muy lindo era acogedor y tibio, los dos estábamos nerviosos podía sentir que yo le gustaba tanto a ella como ella a mi; platicamos por horas de todo y de nada, me hace sentir muy bien estar cerca de ella quiero tenerla cerca, quiero que sea mía.

**(Punto de vista de Milk)**

Cuando lo vi por primera vez no podía creer lo guapo que era, sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y le sonreí, pude notar que se sonrojaba, era tan lindo! Como un cachorrito recién adoptado, estaba con mis amigas así que creo que se intimido, no me dijo nada solo me devolvió la sonrisa, que hermosa sonrisa tiene, es muy guapo su cabello negro desafiaba la gravedad y sus intensos ojos negros me miraban con dulzura y algo mas, aun no se que era pero estaba ahí.

Un día tan especial toco a mi puerta y lo deje entrar, me llevaba una rosa roja, era muy hermosa, platicamos de todo y de nada hasta que al fin nuestros rostros se acercaron y nos besamos, podía sentir chispas en su beso, el me gustaba tanto nunca había sentido esto por alguien más, nuestros cuerpos se acercaron cada vez mas hasta que me tuvo en sus brazos y me hizo suya, él fue el primero y fue muy cariñoso, mientras con dulzura limpiaba una lagrima que rodaba por mi rostro me pregunto si quería ver donde crecían las rosas salvajes yo asentí con mi cabeza mientras él me besaba con pasión.

**(punto de vista de Goku)**

el día que fue mia fue el día mas feliz de mi vida, nuestros cuerpos y almas se unieron y fuimos uno, creo que la lastime porque vi que una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, se la limpie con cuidado, no la quería lastimar mas, su rostro estaba rosado y sus labios mas rojos, me recordaron a las rosas salvajes que crecen a la orilla del rio, le pregunte si me seguiría al rio para ver las rosas no dijo nada solo asintió con su cabeza, es tan hermosa y tan delicada, creo que la amo.

**(punto de vista de milk)**

Un día me llevo al rio, vimos donde crecían las rosas y nos besamos, era un paisaje hermoso, el agua cristalina del rio nos reflejaba, había tanta paz, tanta quietud quería quedarme así para siempre, Goku es el hombre de mis sueños no podría estar más feliz, el arranco una rosa del rosal y me beso, lo último que escuche fue un murmullo y lo vi a mi lado con una roca en su mano

**(punto de vista de Goku)**

El ultimo día la lleve al rio donde crecen las rosas salvajes, la acosté en la orilla mientras el viento guardaba mi secreto, ella es hermosa, más hermosa que las rosas, me acerque a ella y le di un último beso, la sangre que salía de su cabeza era tan roja como sus labios tan roja como las rosas, el agua del rio lavaría su sangre pero nunca lavaría su belleza o sus labios rojos, no lo pude resistir y la bese otra vez mientras le decía "toda la belleza debe morir" y le puse la rosa que corte entre los dientes.

_Me llaman Rosa salvaje pero mi nombre es milk, porque me llaman así no lo sé, porque mi nombre es milk_

_mi nombre es milk_

_mi nombre ERA milk._

_-*-*-*-*-_

_**Espero que les haya gustado **_

_**Es la primera historia corta que escribo**_

_**Agradecería mucho sus comentarios ^^**_


End file.
